Desertec
DESERTEC è un progetto globale di energie rinnovabili basato sulla raccolta di energia sostenibile dai siti in cui le fonti rinnovabili sono, ciascuna per la propria natura, maggiormente disponibili. Tali siti possono essere utilizzati grazie alla trasmissione di corrente attraverso linee elettriche a bassa dispersione HVDC (High Voltage Direct Current: linee ad alta tensione in corrente continua). Il progetto DESERTEC prevede l’utilizzo di tutti i tipi di fonti rinnovabili, ma i deserti mondiali più fortemente assolati giocheranno un ruolo primario. Prendendo in considerazione anche l’utilizzo di terreno e risorse idriche, DESERTEC offre una soluzione integrata alle carenze di cibo ed acqua previste per i prossimi decenni. Storia DESERTEC venne sviluppato dalla Trans-Mediterranean Renewable Energy Cooperation (TREC) – una organizzazione volontaria fondata nel 2003 dal Club di Roma e dal National Energy Research Center Jordan, costituito da scienziati ed esperti provenienti da Europa, Medio Oriente e Nord Africa (EUMENA). Da questa rete di contatti emerse successivamente la DESERTEC Foundation come un’associazione no-profit intesa a promuovere il progetto DESERTEC in tutto il mondo. I membri fondatori della DESERTEC Foundation sono l’associazione tedesca del Club di Roma, membri della rete di scienziati del TREC, sostenitori privati interessati al progetto e promotori del progetto DESERTEC “della prima ora”. Nel 2009, la Fondazione no-profit DESERTEC ha fondato l’iniziativa industriale con sede a Monaco di Baviera “Dii Gmbh” insieme a partner dal mondo industriale e finanziario. Il suo compito è quello di accelerare l’implementazione del progetto DESERTEC nella regione EU-MENA. Gli studi scientifici elaborati dall’ Agenzia Spaziale Tedesca (DLR) tra il 2004 ed il 2007 hanno dimostrato che il sole del deserto potrebbe sopperire alla crescente domanda di energia nella regione MENA, aiutando nel contempo a fornire energia all’Europa, riducendo le emissioni di ossidi di Carbonio nella regione EUMENA e fornendo energia agli impianti di desalinizzazione che garantiscono acqua potabile nella regione MENA. Dii GmbH ha poi pubblicato nel giugno 2012 un ulteriore studio chiamato “Desert Power 2050” (“L’Energia del deserto nel 2050”, ndr.). Da tale studio è emerso che la regione MENA sarebbe in grado di coprire i propri fabbisogni energetici con fonti rinnovabili, esportando la sovrapproduzione così da creare una vera industria dell’energia con un giro di affari superiore ai 60 miliardi di Euro. Nel contempo, importando “energia del deserto”, l’Europa potrebbe risparmiare qualcosa come € 30/MWh. Organizzazioni, tappe fondamentali e attività TREC L’idea di DESERTEC è nata dal dottor Gerhard Knies, un fisico delle particelle tedesco e fondatore della rete di ricercatori TREC Trans-Mediterranean Renewable Energy Cooperation . Nel 1986, sull’onda dell’incidente nucleare di Chernobyl, stava cercando una possibile fonte alternativa di energia pulita e arrivò alla seguente importante conclusione: in sole sei ore i deserti mondiali ricevono dal sole una quantità di energia superiore a quanta l’intero genere umano ne consuma in un anno intero. Il concetto originale di DESERTEC fu inizialmente sviluppato dal TREC - Trans-Mediterranean Renewable Energy Cooperation – un’organizzazione volontaria fondata nel 2003 dal Club di Roma e dal National Energy Research Center Jordan. Una rete internazionale costituita da scienziati, esperti e politici provenienti dal campo delle energie rinnovabili formò il nucleo di DESERTEC, che più tardi divenne la Desertec Foundation, una associazione no-profit che vanta tra i suoi membri più illustri il Principe Hassan bin Talal di Giordania. DESERTEC Foundation La DESERTEC Foundation venne fondata il 20 gennaio 2009 con l’intento di promuovere l’idea di DESERTEC per la produzione di energia pulita nei deserti di tutto il mondo. È una Organizzazione non governativa con uffici a Amburgo ed Heidelberg. Membri fondatori furono l’Associazione tedesca del Club di Roma, membri della rete di scienziati TREC, sostenitori privati e promotori di lungo periodo dell’idea alla base di DESERTEC. La fondazione DESERTEC ha due direttori: Dr Thiemo Gropp, fisico tedesco e co-fondatore di DESERTEC, e Dr. Ignacio Campino, un ecologista cileno precedentemente membro del Consiglio di Deutsche Telekom per la Sostenibilità e la Protezione ambientale. Con circa 30 membri di staff, coordinatori nei vari Paesi e una vasta comunità di sostenitori in tutto il mondo, la Fondazione è attiva in tutto il Pianeta per accelerare la implementazione globale di DESERTEC attraverso le seguenti iniziative: * Diffondere informazioni sul progetto DESERTEC La Fondazione DESERTEC informa la società civile ed i politici attraverso la stampa, il proprio sito internet, newsletter, social media, filmati su DESERTEC e sulla rivoluzione delle energie rinnovabili, con opuscoli, articoli e libri come l’atlante DESERTEC, con presentazioni internazionali, lavoro politico e diplomatico con i ministeri, la Lega Araba e l’Unione Europea, ed attraverso la partecipazione attiva a conferenze internazionali per la protezione del clima. * Supportare la diffusione di conoscenza e la cooperazione scientifica :* Rete Universitaria DESERTEC: nel 2010, la Fondazione DESERTEC ha lanciato la Rete Universitaria DESERTEC come una piattaforma per la collaborazione scientifica ed accademica nella regione MENA. Essa è dedicata a sviluppare le conoscenze e ad implementare i programmi di studio connessi con le energie rinnovabili. I membri fondatori includono la Fondazione DESERTEC e 18 università e centri di ricerca della regione MENA. Altre università europee e del MENA si sono successivamente aggiunte alla rete. :* RE-Generation MENA è un progetto per le Organizzazione non governativa e gli studenti di Egitto e Tunisia, lanciato nel 2011 e fondato dall’Ufficio Federale Tedesco per gli stranieri. L’obiettivo è creare consapevolezza su DESERTEC ed i suoi impatti positivi, stabilendo una migliore comprensione dei meccanismi di introduzione delle energie rinnovabili e dei loro benefici generali, iniziando una cooperazione sulla base di un approccio comune per lo sviluppo sostenibile. :* La piattaforma DESERTEC per la conoscenza, progetto che deve essere varato nel corso del 2013 per favorire la condivisione della conoscenza e la collaborazione all’interno della comunità DESERTEC; viene costituita dalla “Fondazione tedesca per l'ambiente”. Vi si può avere accesso senza costi. * Raccogliere scambi e collaborazioni dal settore privato :* L’iniziativa industriale Dii GmbH: nel 2009, la fondazione senza scopi di lucro DESERTEC fondò l’iniziativa industriale Dii GmbH, insieme a partner industriali e dal mondo della finanza. :* WEREEMa: “Wind Energy & Renewable Energy in Maroc” venne lanciata nel 2011. Fondata dall’EU, dal BMU (Ministero Federale tedesco per l’ambiente, la conservazione della natura e la sicurezza nucleare), dalla Banca di investimenti Schleswig-Holstein Investment Bank, dalla Fondazione DESERTEC e da partner provenienti dal Marocco e dalla Germania, per lavorare insieme per migliorare le condizioni strutturali per un rapido sviluppo dell’eolico e di altre energie rinnovabili in Marocco. Ciò verrà raggiunto attraverso la crescita in ambito educativo e della ricerca, gruppi di studio, misurazioni sul vento, progetti pilota e collaborazione economica. * Promuovere la realizzazione delle necessarie condizioni per lo sviluppo: :* Coordinatori Regionali per ogni Stato: L’obiettivo della rete di volontari locali qualificati della Fondazione DESERTEC è di creare relazioni con organizzazioni non governative, istituzioni scientifiche e società private nei Paesi di rispettiva competenza, per meglio diffondere le idee alla base di DESERTEC. Ci sono coordinatori in Austria, Belgio, Cina, Egitto, Francia, Gambia, Giappone, Messico, Arabia Saudita, Svizzera, Tunisia, Regno Unito. :* Cooperazione con JREF in Asia: nel marzo 2012, un anno dopo il disastro nucleare di Fukushima, la fondazione DESERTEC e la Fondazione Giapponese per l’Energia Rinnovabile (JREF) hanno siglato un memorandum di intesa. Esse condivideranno conoscenze e know-how, in base al quale coordineranno il loro lavoro per sviluppare condizioni adatte allo sviluppo delle energie rinnovabili e per realizzare una cooperazione sovranazionale nell’area dell’Est Asiatico. L’intento è quello di accelerare la realizzazione di impianti ad energie rinnovabili in Asia per assicurare alternative sostenibili ai combustibili fossili ed all’energia nucleare. Fa parte della missione della JREF anche promuovere l’iniziativa di una Super Rete Asiatica per facilitare un sistema elettrico completamente basato su energia da fonti rinnovabili. La fondazione DESERTEC vede questa Rete come un importante passo avanti verso l’implementazione del progetto DESERTEC nella regione dell’Est Asiatico ed ha già condotto uno studio di fattibilità su potenziali “corridoi” di Rete che permettano il migliore sfruttamento dell’energia prodotta dai deserti della Regione. * Valutare ed avviare progetti pilota :Nel 2011, la Fondazione DESERTEC cominciò a valutare progetti che potessero servire come modelli pilota per l’implementazione di DESERTEC in accordo con i suoi criteri di sostenibilità. Il primo di essi fu TuNur, un progetto di solare a concentrazione CSP da 2 GW di potenza situato in Tunisia. Esso prevede la creazione di un massimo di 20.000 posti di lavoro diretti ed indiretti ed include sistemi dry-cooling che permettono una riduzione dell’utilizzo di acqua fino al 90 %. Si prevede che TuNur immetterà la prima corrente elettrica in rete nel 2016. Dii GmbH Per contribuire ad accelerare l’implementazione del progetto DESERTEC nella Regione EU-MENA, la Fondazione no-profit DESERTEC ed un gruppo di 12 società europee guidate da “Munich RE” hanno avviato il 30 ottobre 2009 a Monaco di Baviera una iniziativa industriale chiamata Dii GmbH. Tra le altre aziende: Deutsche Bank, E.ON, RWE, Abengoa. L’intento di Dii GmbH è di creare una situazione favorevole agli investimenti in energie rinnovabili e sistemi di distribuzione interconnessi tra Nord Africa e Medio Oriente sviluppando le necessarie condizioni tecnologiche, economiche, politiche. Questo comprende lo sviluppo concreto di un progetto di lungo periodo chiamato “Desert Power 2050” contribuendo a raccogliere fondi ed a pilotarne gli investimenti. Dii GmbH darà inoltre avvio ad una serie di progetti pilota per dimostrare la fattibilità generale dell’iniziativa e per ridurre i costi.Dii - Turning Desert Power into reality: Home Il 24 novembre 2011 è stato siglato un memorandum di intesa tra il Consorzio Medgrid e Dii per studiare, progettare e promuovere una rete elettrica interconnessa che colleghi DESERTEC con Medgrid. Medgrid e DESERTEC insieme serviranno come dorsale di una super - rete europea di distribuzione (European super grid) ed i vantaggi di investire nella tecnologia HVDC serviranno a raggiungere l’obiettivo finale di una super-rete intelligente (supersmart grid). Le attività di Dii e di Medgrid sono coperte dal Piano Solare Mediterraneo (Mediterranean Solar Plan - MSP), una iniziativa politica all’interno della Unione per il Mediterraneo. Consorzio Dii GmbH ha sede a Monaco di Baviera, è soggetta alle leggi tedesche ed è stata costituita il 30 ottobre 2009 dall’organizzazione no-profit Fondazione DESERTEC e da un consorzio di 12 aziende europee e dalla regione MENA, guidate da Munich Re. Originariamente il consorzio prevedeva (ad ottobre 2009), * DESERTEC Foundation * Munich Re * Deutsche Bank * SiemensSiemens to pull out of Desertec initiative - PV-Tech * ABB * E.ON * RWE * Abengoa Solar * Cevital * HSH Nordbank * M+W Group * Flagsol * Schott Solar Ad ottobre 2009 ci furono articoli di giornale che riportavano che altri partner erano interessati all’impresa – tra di essi ENEL, EDF, Red Eléctrica de España e aziende dal Marocco, Tunisia ed Egitto.DESERTEC lines up partners for massive solar project Ad novembre 2012 Dii consisteva di 56 portatori di interesse e partner associati da 15 Paesi del Nord Africa, Medio Oriente ed Europa – tra cui IBM Deutschland, HSBC, Morgan Stanley, Terna SA, Red Electrica SA, ENEL, NAREVA Holding (Marocco) e Commerzbank. Il CEO di Dii GmbH è Paul van Son, un esperto energy manager noto a livello internazionale. Proposta Il progetto verrà portato avanti dal consorzio DII GmbH/Desertec Industrial Initiative (composto da un gruppo di imprese europee e dalla Fondazione Desertec. Desertec è nato sotto gli auspici del Club di Roma e della tedesca Trans-Mediterranean Renewable Energy Cooperation (TREC)). Il 22 marzo 2010 è stato annunciato che anche Enel Green Power, insieme ad altre aziende di Spagna, Francia e Marocco, è entrata nella joint ventureANSA - Enel Green Power entra in DesertecIl Sole 24 Ore - Enel entra in Desertec, il maxi progetto per il sole del Sahara. Il 30 settembre 2010 Terna come gestore nazionale della rete di trasmissione elettrica] nazionale entra a far parte in quota paritetica del Desertec Industrial Initiative.ANSA - Terna: entra in Desertec, energia solare dal desertoMilano Finanza - Terna: entra nel Desertec Industrial InitiativeLa Repubblica - Terna: entra nel Desertec Industrial Initiative. Note Voci correlate * Atlantropa * HVDC * Progetto Archimede * Solare termodinamico Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * www.desertec.com (Sito ufficiale di Desertec) * www.dii-eumena.com (Sito di DESERTEC Industrial Initiative) Fonti * Categoria:Energia eolica Categoria:Energia solare Categoria:Fonti energetiche rinnovabili Categoria:Mega-progetti ecologici